Finally
by JennyAnn1224
Summary: This is a DrakkenXShego one shot that is loooonng over due! Anyway, this takes place after the last episode. Please enjoy. Also, I love and appreciate reviews! Thank you!


Shego zipped up the last suit case and sat for a minute to think. It was a good idea for her to leave. She couldn't bear the thought of being good. Or was she leaving because she was running from her feelings like she always did. She ignored that thought and picked up her luggage.

Drakken sat on his bed as he stroked his medal of honor. He sighed, thinking to himself. Maybe being good won't be so bad. It's not like any of his evil plans were successful. Maybe he was meant to be good. His thoughts were interrupted with a knock at his door. He turned and saw Shego's hour class figure standing in his door way. She was holding to large suit cases. "Shego!" he was excited to see her. He set down his medal and walked to her.

"Hey Doc." She said sarcastically

"Oh don't call me that anymore, Shego. I think I am going to go back to my real name, Drew!" he smiled at the idea.

"See Drakken…" she paused and looked at him annoyed "I mean Drew, this whole 'good guy' thing isn't really gonna work for me."

Drakken looked at her whole heartedly "I can see you and I doing good together. We would make an even better do gooder team than evil!"

She looked into his hopefully eyes and almost pictured herself running around saving cats from trees with him. She shook the thought from her head "How can I help anyone with these?" she said as the glowing green flames emerged from her hands. It's really not gonna work, so I guess this is my resignation."

Drakken sighed "fine, but you don't have to go now, it's late. Stay one more night and I can see you off tomorrow!"

"What's the difference of now or twelve hours from now?"

"Maybe we could watch movies or just talk"

She glared at him "Okay. Goodbye" She turned to leave.

"Shego please…" he caught her arm.

Shego turned back angry as the green infernos shot from her hands "What?" she tried to tug her arm away.

"We've worked together so long. We live together and see each other every day. It's going to be so different if you go."

"Yeah well" she was angry still as she continued to try and break his grip "Things change!"

"But Shego-"

"DRAKKEN LET GO!"

He did as she said. He stared into her eyes searching for something. She glared back watching him struggle for words "but Shego I…I…" finally in a surge of courage he said what he wanted "I love you." He hung his head in defeat for he knew what he said didn't matter to her.

Shego was shocked as her faced relaxed and her flames were put out. Her eye borrows furrowed as she studied the upset man. She stretched out her arm and took his chin in her hand bringing it up to look at her. Drakken continued to look at the ground, embarrassed. Finally he made eye contact with her. She brought his lips to hers but stopped before they could touch. Drakken's eyes were shut as Shego teased him. She kissed his nose and brushed her lips against his before actually kissing him. When she did they were long and deep kisses. She pushed him against the wall straddling his leg. In an overwhelming since of passion she started to unbutton his lab coat. She ripped it open revealing his bare pale blue chest.

Drakken was in a daze of pleasure when he felt Shego's cold hands on his chest. His eyes shot open as he grabbed Shego's wrist. They made eye contact. He tried to focus but her suit was unzipped. "Shego, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. You don't have to do me any favors."

She looked at him and chuckled "shut up" she said before stripping off his lab coat completely. Drakken moaned as she kissed his neck. Her lips moved to his ear as she nibbled on it. He giggled in pleasure as they both fell to the bed.

Shego woke up the next morning feeling relaxed but tired. She stretched as she remembered where she was. She flipped over propping her head on her elbow and looking at Drakken. He was sleeping with a light smile on his face-mostly likely in response of last night. She frowned as she thought about how much pain he had been through in his life. Working for him was frustrating but she always remembered having a good time. She ran her fingers gently through his hair that was sprawled out on the pillow and not in its usual pony tail. She smiled to herself as she caressed his scar with her thumb. He was beautiful and he loved her. What more did she want? She didn't know what she wanted that was the problem. She got out of bed got dressed and walked out of the room.

Only moments later did Drakken wake up. His body felt tingly and his heart was warm and happy. He stretched as his smile got bigger "Shego…" he researched to embrace her but she wasn't next to him. His eyes popped open as he called for her again "Shego?" he sat up realizing she was gone. He sighed pulling his legs to his chin. _Of course she left. Who would want to love someone as hideous and pathetic as me? _He opened his end table draw and searched for something inside. He pulled out a small black box and opened it. He caressed the diamond with his figure. It was a marque cut diamond with green emeralds on the band. It looked like Shego. Again he let out a sigh as he held back tears "I guess good guys _do _finish last."

"Now you know that's not true, just look at Kimmy!"

"Shego?" Drakken quickly turned his head to Shego standing in the doorway with his lab coat on. She had nothing on underneath it. "I thought you left"

She walked to the bed and climbed in handing Drakken a cup of coffee "Well I thought about it and the health plan is really great with this company and my 401K isn't bad…" they both chuckled as she snuggled into his arm. She sipped her coffee and looked back at him as he smiled at her "I think I want to make this work."

Drakken's face lit up "Really? You're going to stay?"

"Yeah I am" she stopped, looking at what was in his hand she asked "What is that?"

Drakken took a deep breath and turned to her opening the box "Shego… will you marry me?" He looked at her and became nervous "I mean I know this is the first time we've ever been more than just employee and employer, but I thought that we became more friends over all this and I just feel so comfortable around you and I-"

"Shut up already so I can answer" the silence was thick as Drakken took a large gulp. "Of course I will!"

He smiled ear to ear as he slipped the ring on her finger. She tackled him smothering him with kisses. They both giggled as they cuddled up together. Shego admired her new ring. They both thought _maybe this whole good guy thing won't be so bad!_

**The End.**


End file.
